


Запасной план

by Wincent_Cester



Series: 2016: G-PG13 [4]
Category: Devour (2005), Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death, Drama, Gen, Movie Spoilers, Suicide
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-14 07:32:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5735104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wincent_Cester/pseuds/Wincent_Cester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Предупреждения: смерть персонажа, спойлеры на финал фильма «Пожиратель душ», самоубийство<br/>Примечание: АУ к канону 5-го сезона сериала «Сверхъестественное»</p>
    </blockquote>





	Запасной план

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения: смерть персонажа, спойлеры на финал фильма «Пожиратель душ», самоубийство  
> Примечание: АУ к канону 5-го сезона сериала «Сверхъестественное»

На работе Сэм старался не смотреть на посетителей лишний раз, чтобы не привлекать к себе внимание слишком пристальными взглядами. Но от этого он, наверное, целую минуту не мог отвести глаз.  
  
Парень за пятым столиком был точной копией Дина, только моложе на десяток лет.  
  
Сэм не видел брата уже почти год, с тех пор как они решили разойтись в разные стороны и бороться каждый своим способом. Созванивались пару раз, но так и не договорились о встрече. Сейчас, увидев его двойника, Сэм насторожился и понял, как сильно соскучился.  
  
Он выполнял свои обязанности помощника бармена на автомате, краем глаза следя за странным посетителем. Короткая стрижка, джинсы и коричневая кожаная куртка с чужого плеча — все это добавляло ему сходства с Дином. Правда, он не удостоил официантку и взглядом и пару минут просидел, глядя перед собой, словно выпал из реальности. Сэм наклонился достать из коробки под барной стойкой лимон, а когда выпрямился, двойник брата смотрел прямо на него. Выражение его лица было нечитаемым. Если такое выражение появлялось на лице Дина, Сэм точно знал — кому-то не поздоровится. Кажется, в этот раз угроза нависла над ним самим. Мэган позвала Сэма в подсобку, а вернувшись в зал, парня он уже не увидел.  
  
***  
  
Когда замок тихо щелкнул и дверь номера начала открываться, пропуская внутрь свет из коридора, Сэм был готов. Вжавшись в стену у окна, он смотрел, как темная фигура подкралась к кровати и с размаху воткнула нож в заранее уложенные под одеяло подушки. Не давая нападавшему осознать промах, Сэм подскочил и, заломив ему руку за спину, прижал нож Руби к его горлу. Двойник несколько раз дернулся, вцепившись в предплечье Сэма, тихо застонал от боли в высоко вывернутой руке и замер.  
  
— Кто ты?  
  
Парень молчал.  
  
— Оборотень, демон — кто? — Сэм встряхнул его. — Учти, этим ножом можно прикончить любую нечисть.  
  
— Тогда лучше убей себя, — ответил незнакомец, морщась от боли. — Дальше будет только хуже.  
  
Сэм крепче сжал зубы, чтобы не выругаться.  
  
— Кто тебя послал? И… почему в этом обличье? Я уже убивал оборотня, когда он был под личиной Дина, сделаю это и еще раз.  
  
— Я не оборотень. Наверное. Я… я же еще человек?  
  
От надежды в его голосе Сэм опешил и слегка ослабил хватку, позволяя парню встать ровнее.  
  
— Кто ты? — повторил Сэм уже другим тоном.  
  
— Джейк Грей. Я… — парень сглотнул, и нож двинулся, задетый кадыком. — Я пришел убить тебя, чтобы ты не продался дьяволу.  
  
Сэм в недоумении нахмурился и, отпустив Джейка, отошел на несколько шагов к двери, чтобы не попасть под удар. Но Джейк и не думал нападать, просто глядел исподлобья, растирая прижатую к груди руку.  
  
— С чего ты решил, что я сдамся дьяволу?  
  
В ответ Джейк только зло прищурился.  
  
— Ты явился ко мне в номер посреди ночи, я могу убить тебя, и все поверят, что это была самозащита.  
  
Джейк промолчал и, кажется, не особо испугался такой угрозы. Сэм сложил в уме куртку с чужого плеча, страх в самой глубине взгляда и решил зайти с другого конца.  
  
— Или могу прямо сейчас сдать тебя полиции, расскажешь им про дьявола.  
  
Джейк вздрогнул всем телом и покосился на дверь за спиной Сэма.  
  
— Можем все замять, просто объясни. Поверь, я видел всякое.  
  
Пытливо посмотрев на него, Джейк тихо сказал:  
  
— Иногда я вижу… странные вещи. Но я не сумасшедший, — добавил он торопливо.  
  
Сэм кивнул, и Джейк продолжил:  
  
— Сегодня днем я видел человека с язвами по всему телу, который рассыпался в прах, а зло, сидевшее внутри него, перешло к тебе. И сквозь твое лицо проступил адский огонь, и это… это был дьявол.  
  
Сэм нервно облизал нижнюю губу.  
  
— Твои видения всегда сбывались?  
  
— Нет. Но я не мог рисковать, — Джейк сжал губы, собираясь с силами. Глаза вновь загорелись решимостью, загнавшей страх глубоко внутрь. — Я не стал тем, кем они хотели, и тебе не дам.  
  
— Ладно. Для начала глотни этого, — Сэм достал из-за пояса плоскую фляжку и бросил Джейку.  
  
Но тот даже не попытался ее поймать, а презрительно скривился:  
  
— Кровь?  
  
— Святая вода.  
  
Джейк несколько секунд недоверчиво смотрел на Сэма, потом поднял фляжку. Открутил крышку, вылил немного на ладонь. И удивленно усмехнулся, увидев прозрачную жидкость.  
  
— И кто заставлял тебя пить кровь? — спросил Сэм, глядя, как Джейк нюхает горлышко фляжки.  
  
— Женщина, которая меня родила. Сказала, что я сын дьявола, — он сделал большой глоток, не отрывая взгляда от лица Сэма. — Теплая.  
  
Джейк вернул святую воду.  
  
— Значит, ты еще один запасной план.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Чтобы развернуться здесь по-настоящему, Люциферу нужен специально предназначенный сосуд. Но и кроме него есть те, кто может быть его временным вместилищем. Запасной план. — Сэм покрутил в руках фляжку, а когда поднял взгляд на Джейка, того едва не трясло от злости.  
  
— Все мои друзья, все мои близкие мертвы, — процедил он сквозь зубы, пытаясь сдержать крик. — Меня заставили выпить кровь родителей. Моя девушка… — Джейк с трудом перевел дыхание, — в которую я влюбился, оказалась моей же матерью, отдавшейся дьяволу. А ты говоришь, что это был просто «запасной план»?  
  
— Джейк, я… — Сэм хотел взять его за плечо в знак поддержки, протянул руку, но Джейк отшатнулся.  
  
— Уйди.  
  
Сэм отодвинулся, давая ему выйти. Парень был слишком зол, чтобы простой разговор мог помочь.  
  
— Зайди завтра в бар. Джейк, пожалуйста, — Сэм договаривал уже в пустой дверной проем, но знал, что парень его услышал.  
  
***  
  
Наутро Сэм нашел бар окруженным желтой полицейской лентой. Мэган стояла чуть в стороне, задумчиво покручивая кулон. Сэм подошел к ней.  
  
— Что случилось?  
  
— О, Сэм. Похоже, сегодня мы не откроемся. Какой-то псих не нашел лучшего места, чтобы себя порезать. Может, на дозу не хватало, и он решил меня ограбить, но ты же знаешь — я всегда забираю кассу, когда закрываюсь. Он, видимо, и сам понял, что его план не удался, и решил избавиться от всех проблем сразу.  
  
— Что? — переспросил Сэм, чувствуя, как по спине ползет холодок.  
  
— Говорю, парень покончил с собой посреди моего бара, а на зеркале написал: «План провалился». У него план провалился, а я терплю убытки!  
  
Сэм отошел от нее и, глядя, как коронеры грузят в машину черный мешок, нажал кнопку быстрого набора.  
  
— Дин, нам нужно встретиться. Это очень важно.


End file.
